A Carol Christmas
by JahlisaC
Summary: Amy Dumas it a mean, bitchy, arrogant, successful business woman. What happens when she is visited by three people on Christmas Eve? Amy, Trish, John, Lillian, Randy, etc.
1. Intro: A Carol Christmas

Sup, homies. I am definitely into the holiday spirit. Sooooo, why not do a story for the season. It's not that long, maybe 6 chapters the most, or not even that. Anyway, I hope you like it and please...REVIEW!!! -JAY:)

* * *

" Oh God, Trish. Cant you do anything right?" Amy yelled, feeling a headache coming on. She rubbed her temple, annoyed. Trish opened her mouth for a second, but nothing came out.

" I'm sorry Ms. Dumas, I thought that we-" Trish stopped short, when she was interrupted by her short-tempered boss.

" Well clearly your were wrong. I said to wrap the presents yesterday. But since you cant get that right, then your going to wrap it tonight." Amy yelled again, glaring a hole through her assistant. Trish froze, scared of her boss.

" But, Ms. Dumas, it's Christmas Eve. I have to get home and wrap my own presents with my daughter, Lani." Trish, bit her lip, thinking that she had gone to far. Amy stood up from her leather chair, and moved closer to Trish.

" Who's the boss?" She asked, coolly. Trish gulped.

" You are ma'am." Amy smiled a crooked smile.

" That's right. You do what ever I say do, and I say wrap the gifts. Got it." Trish nodded. " Great. Now get out my office." The blond hurried out the office, closing the door on her way out. Amy huffed. Sometimes she had to put these bitches in order. Amy went out her office, minutes after her assistant. She growled, seeing a man with a suit on, carrying boxes. She saw him at least two times today. It was getting annoying.

" Hey you with the boxes." She called. The man stopped short, when he herd his bosses voice.

" Yes?" He asked, now standing about 5 feet from her.

" The next time I see you again, your fired." The man lowered his head and hurried away, promising himself not to let her see him. Amy continued her way down the hallway, seeing her agent, just as he saw her.

" Oh, Amy, just on time. I wanted to ask you what are we going to say on today's show. " Amy raised an eye brow.

" What the hell are you talking about, Copeland?" She asked. Adam slightly laughed.

" Look, we're wrapping gifts for the Orphans on the show, and their not going to be there on it. Don't you think thats a little fake-"

" Look Adam, I really don't care. Who gives a fuck about the damn Orphans. I can be like Oprah and give something to the crowd. They probably wont notice their not there." Adam cringed at Amy's selfishness and ignorance, but managed to put on a small smile.

" Right. Look, I gotta talk to Rey, I'll see you later." Amy nodded slightly, and kept walking. She rolled her eyes, as she saw Trish and another employee, Maria talking with smiles on their faces.

" Maria!" She called. The smile Maria was sporting was now gone, when she realized it was Amy calling her.

" Yes, Ms. Dumas?" She asked, mentally crossing her finger and toes that it wasn't anything bad. She always seemed to mess things up, and Amy doesn't take it lightly.

" I want to see you tomorrow morning so you could do some work for me that I cant get to." Maria slightly frowned.

" Ms. Dumas, Christmas is tomorrow." Amy frowned, shaking her head.

" Unless you want to get paid, you do as I say, got it." Maria bit her lip, feeling the need to cry. She really needed the money.

" Yes, madam." Maria looked at Trish, who just lowered her head. Amy smiled.

" Good, see you tomorrow. Trish I'm going to take a nap, wake me up when the show is going to start. Also, did you get my nieces and nephew presents?" Trish nodded.

" Yes, ma'am. Under 20 dollars as you requested. Their in your office." Amy walked away, heading to the office she knew so well.

* * *

Amy Dumas. That was her name. She had red hair, with hazel eyes and stood about 5'7. When people often thought of her, a few things came up, bitchy, conceited, and rich. Amy was a 29 year old business, who often enjoyed to see people suffer. Call her whatever you want, but one thing was for sure, she was cold-hearted. She hated children with a passion, maybe it was because it was because of her past, or maybe because she just hated them. No one knew for sure.

But one thing is for sure, Amy was the most successful woman. She had a t.v show named " Amy Dumas" and the ratings was insane. It seemed like 98 percent of people all over the world watched this show. It topped off Oprah, and even the news channels. Amy was filthy rich. She had designer clothes, to Tiffany bracelets, to rare cars, to owning 10 homes.

Amy hated Christmas time. It seemed that her employees were slaking and were asking for raises. Of course she turned them down. Did she feel bad about doing it? Hell no. They worked for that amount of money she gave them for years, up until Christmas, it always was a problem. They needed money for their kids toys, or buying Christmas trees, and giving their family presents, it really annoyed her.

Amy had a family, I guess you could call it that. Her mother died when she was a little girl, and she never met her father. Out of it all, she could always rely on her older sister, Lillian. Lillian was married to her husband, Carlito. They had three kids. Anya, 4, Tod, 2, and Aliyah, 1. Amy loved her family, but would rather spent Christmas alone. Around this time, she felt lonely and would rather see people just in pain, just like she was feeling around this time of the year.

* * *

Amy laid down on her long couch, and rested her eyes. She didn't have long, because her iphone started ringing loudly. Groaning, she reached on the desk and answered it.

" Hello."

" Hi, Ames. This is Lillian. Carl and the kids wanted to ask you if you would spent Christmas with us this year." Lillian asked, her ear pressed down to her cell-phone. Amy rolled her eyes. It was like this every year. Lillian would ask her, and she would say no. Lillian would say the kids misses her, and still her answer would be no. Then Lillian would give up, but say she wishes she were here.

" Look Lilly. Not this year. I'm just not into it." Amy said, yawning. She herd Lillian sigh, on the other side of the line.

" You say that every year. The kids only get to see you once a year. They miss you." Amy smiled.

She was always right.

" I know, Lilly, but not right now, okay. Maybe you could stop them by the studio one day, and we could have lunch." Amy gritted through her teeth. It wasn't that she didn't love her nieces or nephews, they sometimes annoyed her to no end.

Lillian sighed, defeated.

" Alright, Lita. I miss you, and I wish you were here.Merry Christmas."

" Yeah, yeah, yeah." Lillian said goodbye and hung up the phone. She placed it back to where it was originally, and laid on the couch. She smiled.

' Finally, some peace and quiet' She rolled over on her side, and closed her eyes falling asleep

* * *

How you like it? REVIEW PLEASE 


	2. Nana Banana

Okay..Here is another chapter..Hope u like it. This one is dedicated 3 of my faithful, spontaneous, supportive reviewers!!! I love each of you. Anyway please review!"-JAY:)

Cena130

I love ZigZag

doCHAI

* * *

" Mommy, how come you spend more time with Amy then you do with me?" Lani asked, taking a bite out of her homemade chocolate chip cookie. Trish sighed. 

" Well sweetie, Mommy has to work alot so we could live under a roof and have food in our stomachs. Amy helps us out a lot, baby." Trish explained to her 6 year old daughter.

" Oh." The two people were in the catering room. Amy didn't know that Trish decided to bring Lani to work. If she did, she wouldn't approve at all. She'll tell her to give Lani away, or something cruel.

" Trish and Lani. How are you?" Randy Orton, the executive producer asked, smiling as he came in to the room. Trish and Lani smiled back at him.

" Randy!" Lani said excited, taking a bite out of her cookie. Trish bit her lip. She liked Randy alot. He was down to earth and enjoyed spending time with her daughter. Lani adored him.

He walked over to where Trish was. Near a counter fixing her coffee.

" So, Amy's bitching more today?" He whispered, making sure Lani couldn't hear him.

" She's not that bad, Randy. She just has a few anger management problems. But she's not horrible. Other bosses are worst." Not matter how cruel Amy was to Trish, Trish always protected and stuck up for her. Randy frowned.

" Okay Trisha. What ever you say." He left it at that. He took a cup from the cabinet and made his coffee.

* * *

'Amy, Amy'

Amy rubbed her eyes, ready to fire anyone who woke her up.

" What the hell is the matter with you people? Cant you see I was sleep?" Amy sat up looking at the person, but was amazed at who it was. '' Nana?" She blinked, thinking that this was a dream. The older women nodded, chewing her gum.

" Duh. Listen Pumpkin, I'm here to save you." The women came closer to her. Amy slowly got up from the couch.

" This is a dream." She said to herself. " This is a dream. I'm sleeping." Nana came face to face with Amy. For a second it seemed like time was still. Then Nana plucked her in the head.

" Pumpkin, this is not a dream. I'm here to save you before you become like me." Amy winced, and rubbed her head. She took a good, hard look at her grandmother. She looked pale, her hair was a dark green, and her outfit was dirty and raggedy.

" Nana? Is that really you?" The red head asked. " You look kinda pale." Nana rolled her eyes.

" Well of course I do. I'm dead." She answered with a 'duh' tone. " Look Pumpkin. You need to change. I don't want you to be like me. You have to change."

" Change what?" Nana huffed.

" Listen darling. You haffta be considerate towards others if you want to have a future." Amy looked at her grandmother, confused. " Be nice."

" Why Nana. You said that I have to be tough in order to make it." The older women walked around Amy's office.

" Well I was wrong." Amy sat quietly, then laughed. " Your never wrong. This has to be a dream." Nana pinched her on the side of her face.

" Are you still dreaming?" She asked, Amy shook her head fast. " Look Pumpkin, when the bell strikes twelve, a spirit will visit you. I'll be three all together." Nana was starting to fade away.

" Nana wait! Wait!" Amy yelled. Soon the old lady was gone.

Beep, Beep, Beep

Amy quickly jumped off the couch, and went outside of her office. There she saw Adam, and the man with the suit. Once they saw her, Adam quickly shoved him in a nearby closet and waved. She waved back, slightly confused. She walked into her office, and looked at the clock.

'Stupid dream'. She snatched the plug out the socket and laid back down.

* * *


	3. The Ghost Of Christmas Past

This chapter is really long. If it is to long, then let me know, and I could put the other part in another chapter. I hope it's not confusing. This symbol means XoxOXoXoxoXo they are going in different times. Anyway this chapter to to all my wonderful reviewers.

Cena130

I love ZigZag

doCHAI

JohnAshley n RandyMickie Fa.

Anyway enjoy-JAY:)

* * *

'_Amy_, _Amy_'

Amy groaned.

" What now Nana Banana?" Amy gritted through her teeth. She looked to her left and seen that the clock she unplugged was shining brightly. Without hesitation, the red head jumped up, shivers going down her spine. Her hazel eyes connected with a famous familiar dark brown eyes.

" Hey aren't you Will Smith?" She asked, raising her eye brow. " I've seen you off of the Fresh Prince Of Bel Air." Will nodded and smiled.

" Ahhh, so you like my show, eh?" He chuckled.

" I said I _seen _it. I didn't say I _liked_ it." Will stopped immediately, frowning at the young lady. Amy crossed her arms over her chest, unimpressed.

" Look Red, I'm here to save ya ass. Loose the attitude." Amy grunted, rolling her eyes.

" Well what do you want?" She asked. The short haired actor came closer to her.

" Amy, I'm here to save you from yourself. I am the ghost of Christmas Past." He said, looking at the red head. Amy did a sarcastic laugh.

" No. Your Will Smith. Duh." Will shook his head. This was going to be a hard one.

" Look take my hand." He held out his caramel hand to her. Amy scrunched up her face.

" No."

" Amy!" He almost yelled. Amy sighed and reluctantly took his hand. The next thing she knew, she was in a school in the back of the auditorium, looking at kids on the stage. She quickly remembered. This was her 4th grade school play. She scrunched her eyes, and saw a red headed little girl.

" That's me!" She pointed to Will. The man nodded. She looked at her teacher. " Hey Sister Mary!" She yelled.

" They cant hear you." Amy frowned. " Really?" She asked.

" Yup, now look." Both of the people looked to the front of the stage.

XoxOXoXoxoXo

" Amy dear, you have to sing. Louder baby, louder." The Nun smiled. She lifter her hands, instructing the little kids. The kids sang loudly, each having smiles on their faces.

" Sister Mary, Sister Mary!" They all herd someone yell. Amy smiled. It was her Nana. The yellow haired women came walking towards the stage. Sister Mary frowned.

" Yes, dear." She asked, as she pushed her glasses on her nose. Nana reached for Amy pulling her down from the stage gently. She pulled Amy to the side, ignoring the Nun.

" Amy baby, your not going to be in the play." Amy frowned feeling her face get red.

" Why not Nana. This is the school Christmas play. Why cant I be in it?" She asked again. She had worked so hard on all the songs and some lines she had.

" Because, you should be Mary."

" But Nana, Jahlisa is Mary." Amy said, rubbing her wet eyes. Sister Mary saw this and came to the girls. Nana put on a scowl, pulling Amy closer to her.

" What's the problem?" Sister Mary asked, feeling sorry for the little red head. Nana put on a fake smile.

" Well Amy is crying because she couldn't get to be Mary." Amy looked up at her grandmother confused, but decided against it. Sister Mary frowned.

" Oh Dear. I suppose you can have that spot if you want. If it makes you feel better." Nana smiled brightly, looking down at Amy. Sister Mary slightly smiled. She knew Jahlisa wouldn't mind, she was just happy she was in the play. But still it was so wrong.

XoxOXoXoxoXo

" Nana always cared about me." Amy smiled a little. Will frowned.

" Yeah well what Nana_didn't _know was that Jahlisa's mother died in the beginning of December, and she was trying to boost herself-esteem." Amy licked her lips not knowing what to say. She sort of felt sorry for Jahlisa.

Not.

" Take my hand." Will offered again. Amy blew her breath and took a hold of his hand. Now they were standing in a large room filled with people. Amy was confused but quickly remembered. She was 23 and fed the homeless.

" Remember this?" Will asked, looking around the room. Amy nodded.

" Yeah."

" Good now, let's take a look, shall we?"

XoxOXoXoxoXo

" Thanks, Amy." A homeless man named Luke smiled, taking the heavy plate from her. Amy smiled back. She loved giving to the homeless at Christmas time. She felt sorry for them, and the least she could do is feed them.

" Your welcome Luke. Any time." The man nodded, and left, finding a seat at a round table. She looked to her left and smiled at her boyfriend. He had finished handing a plate to a young women. He caught her and smirked.

" What' cha lookin' at?" He joked. The red head shook her head.

" Not much." She joked back. She looked into his deep ocean blue eyes. It seemed happy and peaceful. No words could explain what the two felt for each other. It was love. True love.

" Ha, ha Amy. You have some work to do." He pointed to a little boy who could have been 7 years old. He wore dirty jeans and a dirty t-shirt.

" Hello handsome." Amy smiled. The boy did the same thing and waved, getting shy. The couple smiled at each other, handing him some food.

XoxOXoXoxoXo

" Do you remember this?" Will asked, raising his eye brow. Amy huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

" Yeah. That was when I was soft and didn't go places. Now I am the creator of my show and very, very, famous." She smirked. But she couldn't help the overwhelming feeling that had come over her body when she herd John's voice, and saw him at that.

" But when you were soft, you had more friends and a wonderful boyfriend." The Smith quickly realized what he said. " No homo."

" What ever."

" Take my hand, again." Amy sighed. The past was really starting to irate her.

" Fine." She grabbed his silky hand, and soon the two were what looked like back stage. She really knew where she was now. At one of her broad way plays. She smiled seeing herself shaking hands with many people. Will opened his mouth to say something but Amy quickly stopped him.

" I know, I know. Let's take a look."

XoxOXoXoxoXo

Amy grinned ear to ear, happy to hear all the lovely compliments everyone was giving her.

" Thank, Georgina." She said smiling and shaking hands. Soon she felt arms around her waist. Instantly, she smiled, knowing who is was.

" You did great out there babe." He whispered in her ear. She turned around and faced the blue-eyed man and kissed him on the lips.

" Thank you baby." He smiled, and continued kissing her. " John, stop." She giggled. He stopped, but put on a sly smirk.

" Remember, we need to go out tonight. I have something special planned for my baby."

" Lita! Lita!" Amy turned her head as she saw her grandmother coming towards her. The red head herd John sigh behind her but chose to ignore it. Nana came up to her and hugged her real tight.

" Lita, I am so proud of you." Amy smiled. Every time she did a good job, Nana always called her Lita. " I mean, you did fantastic sweet heart. You made the others look invisible."

" I'm sure the other actors would love to her that." John mumbled. Nana glared at John, but soon it went away as she looked back at her granddaughter.

" Thanks, Nana." Nana nodded.

" No problem dear. Look, the people for Kemon are here. They want to take you out to dinner." Amy's mouth fell open. Kemon was the biggest acting company in the world.

" No way. That's great." She started, but stopped shortly when she realized that John said he wanted to take her out. She looked at him. She hated to disappoint him, and she really wanted to go with him. " But, I don't think I can Nana. How about tomorrow?" She asked. Nana glared at her.

" Look Christine." She started. That was the name she always called Amy when she was angry. " This is the _biggest_ company in the world. If you don't go, you'll _loose_ out on _everything_." Amy looked down, her mood beginning to go sour. She decided that Nana was right.

" Okay Nana. I'll go. My coat is in the dressing room. I'll meet you outside." Amy hurried out the room, not even acknowledging John at all. Nana stood next to John with a smirk on her face.

" John, you know this relationship isn't going to last, right?" She grinned. John shook his head.

" Your wrong, Clarice." He told her, his blue eyes filled with anger. Nana always got under his skin. She hated him to death.

" Oh, but I'm so right. You see the way she left you? No kiss, no goodbye, no nothing. If you plan on being with her, you have to get use to this. She's going to be a star. Where does that leave you? Ummm, let me think." She put her pointed finger up to her chin. " No where."

" Look, Clarice, your wrong. We are going to last." He told the older women. " Your trying to live your dream through Ames." Nana shook her head.

" No. Look it doesn't even matter. Is she with you?" She smirked, and turned towards the exit of the room. John frowned, licking his bottom lip. He reached in his coat pocket, pulling out a blue velvet box. He shook his head, angrily.

" No." He whispered. " No, she isn't here with me."

XoxOXoXoxoXo

Amy froze, not knowing what to say.

" I didn't know." She begin. Will looked at her, sorrow filled in her voice. She could have possibly lost one of the best things in her life, but she wasn't going to say it out loud.

" I know you didn't, Amy." The red head felt pain in her heart, something Nana, nor Will could replace. That was a broken heart, she didn't think she had. " Would you change going to dinner if you could?" Amy shrugged.

" Take my hand." Will held out his head towards the hazel eyed women. Amy shook her head. Will sighed. " We aren't done yet." She carefully held his hand.

Now they were in a tailor. Amy knew where she was. She had gotten in the Kemon company, and they were going to shoot a movie.

" Let's take a look." Amy said, mocking Will. The man laughed.

" You know, your getting really good with this."

XoxOXoXoxoXo

" I am going to take over the world. No." Amy shook her head, as she rehearsed her lines. " I am going to destroy the world." She looked down at her script, now satisfied with herself. She herd the door close, and knew right away who it was.

" Lita darling, you have a visitor." Nana sang. Amy looked towards the door, and saw her boyfriend. She smiled, as he came closer to her. He looked angry. She could tell in his eyes.

" Hey, stranger." Amy smiled. Since she had been on the set, which was close to 4 months, she hadn't even seen him. Sure, he called alot, but Nana always told him she was busy.

" Hey." Was his reply. He looked towards the older lady. " Look, Clarice, can we have a moment please." He begged. Nana looked at Amy, as she nodded. The woman huffed, but left the trailer. " Look, Ames. We have to talk." Amy stood up from her chair.

" Okay. Lets talk." John took a breath, nerves taking over his body.

" Look, Ames. I haven't seen you in 4 months. You don't call anymore." She could see he was getting frustrated. " I mean, I call you and your grandmother keeps saying your busy. When are you going to have time for me any more?"

" John, Nana always says that-" She stopped short when she realized that John was rolling his eyes. " What?"

" Baby." He went up to her and placed his hand on her cheek. " I know you love your Nana, but she's controlling your life. I support you." It was true, John was there with her every second of the way. " I love you." He looked deeply into her eyes. Amy smacked his hand off of her.

" Nana is not controlling my life John! I'm the one who decided to go away on tour and shoot this movie. Nana is just looking out for me okay." The redhead defended her grandmother. " If you have a problem with Nana..then you have a problem with me." She saw sadness in John's eyes.

" What's that suppose to mean, huh?" He asked. " Your breaking up with me?" He almost yelled, but tried not to. Amy gulped.

" Yeah, John. It's over. Get the hell out." Amy turned away from him and went into the bathroom leaving John speechless. A four year relationship was now over. Gone. The blue-eyed man walked out of the trailer, seeing Nana, he got angry. Nana laughed. She herd the whole conversation.

" You know John, you stayed around longer then I thought." She begin. " I told, you it'll never last." She laughed.

" You win Clarice, okay. You win. Game over." His throat cracking. He walked away before Nana could see any tears drop.

XoxOXoXoxoXo

" Oh my god. I cant believe this." Amy whispered to herself. She didn't realize that she had broken John's heart along with hers. It was the worst mistake she ever made.

" I know. Amy, you broke his heart. His heart, torn to pieces, shattered-"

" Okay Will. I get it. I broke his heart. I'm a very bad person." He slightly nodded as he held out his hand. She grabbed it. Soon, they were in sitting in the limo. A guy who Lita recognized was her boss, Rey Mysterio.

" Let's take a look." She thought automatically.

XoxOXoXoxoXo

Rey leaned his head back, resting his eyes, when he herd the door open.

" Clarice, right on time." He checked his watch, as she slid in next to him. She smiled.

" So, you got it or what?" She asked. The short man nodded, and grabbed his brief case, that was in the seat. He pulled out some papers, handing them over to her.

" Just sign these, and I'll sure that you'll get 51 percent of Amy's money while she's working now. If anything happens to her, then you'll get all the money." Nana smiled, and signed immediately. " Does Amy know about this?" He asked.

" Yes she knows." She lied. Rey raised his eye brow, but didn't speak.

XoxOXoXoxoXo

" She used me." The red head said angrily. " She used me for my money. That's why she wanted me to get into the acting company. She wanted my money. I didn't even know she was taking some money out of my bank account. How could she do this?" Amy asked herself. Will shrugged.

" She was a evil person I guess." Amy was still caught in her thoughts, thinking about how much of a traitor her grandmother really was. She looked at Will who began to fade away.

" Will! Where are you going Will!" Soon within seconds, he disappeared.

Beep, Beep, Beep

Amy sat straight up, sweating like a pig. She looked at the clock, and it read. 1:00 pm.

Sighing, she laid back down. falling into a deep sleep. It was nothing but a dream...

* * *

Yes, I used one of my favorite actors. Look out of my other chapter, so you could see who the next famous person is going to be. 


	4. The Ghost Of Christmas Present

Well babes, there is only 2 more chapters for this story. Again. this chapter is for all of reviewers.

Fozzy-Floozy

I love ZigZag

JohnAshley n RandyMickie Fa...

doCHAI-(A/N: sorry if you didn't want John and Amy to be together. I couldn't resist..lol)

Anyway, review..Enjoy-JAY:)

* * *

' _Amy_, _Amy_'

Amy sighed at the singing voice. Great, it was a singer.

" Who is it now?" She yawned. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. She stood up, and bit her bottom lip when she saw who was standing in front of her. " Mariah?" She asked. Mariah Carey nodded.

" Yes, Amy it is me." She sang. Amy rolled her eyes.

" Look Blondie, are you going to sing all the time?" Mariah slightly frowned. Will told her that Amy had a mouth on her.

" At least people like me." Mariah shot back. Amy yawned and pretended to look at her watch.

" Well if your 'fans' liked you, then your movie wouldn't have bombed." Mariah glared at her, but reminded herself that she wasn't here to argue. Choosing to ignore her comment, she told Amy why she was really here.

" Look, I'm here because I am the ghost of Christmas Present." Amy nodded.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know." Mariah held out her hand, and soon the two were outside of a very small house. It didn't even look like it had a bedroom in it. Amy scrunched her face up in disgust. " Who lives in this hell hole?" She asked.

" Trish. Your assistant." Amy looked at the woman in surprise but didn't say anything.

" Now look." They now were inside the small house. Trish, Lani, and Randy were all inside.

XoxOXoXoxoXo

Trish smiled, as Lani put a star on the little plant they called a tree. After doing so, Lani looked at her mother.

" Mommy, how come we cant get a real Christmas tree?" Trish sighed. She hated not giving her daughter what she deserved, but Amy didn't pay her enough money at all.

" Because baby. We cant afford it." Trish told her honestly. She couldn't lie to her. She felt bad doing so. Lani shrugged and went back to decorating. Randy rubbed Trish's shoulders and smiled.

" This tree looks beautiful thanks to Lani." The little girl smiled brightly. Then they herd a knock on the door. Trish got up, and opened it. It revealed a face that she thought she never would see again.

" Jeff, what are you doing here?" Lani and Randy stopped what they were doing and looked towards the door. (A/N: I had to put Jeff in here, even if he is the bad guy..lol.) Jeff invited himself in, pulling something out of his pocket. He walked towards his daughter.

" Hey Lani. I just wanted to give you this." Lani took the box, not even cracking a smile towards the man, but did manage to say thank you. Trish looked towards Randy giving him a signal.

" Um, Lani. How about we go get some hot chocolate and donuts." Lani nodded and smiled, soon the two were out the door. Trish turned towards her ex-husband.

" What do you want, Jeff?" Jeff ran a hand through his rainbow hair. He went in his pocket and pulled out some white papers.

" Trish. I want to take Lani. I want to be in her life." Trish did a sarcastic laugh.

" Well I'm sorry if you decided to walk out our lives for a ho. Where is Candice anyway? Getting prepared to suck another dick?" Trish asked, getting mad. Jeff glared at her.

" Look Trish. I want full custody of Lani. I want her to live with me." The blond had thought she had went def for a few seconds.

" You cant do that Jeff." Jeff nodded.

" Yes I can. Once they see what you live in, I'm sure they'll give her to me." He handed her the papers. " There's a court order the week after Christmas."

" Jeff you cant do this. Lani needs me. I'm the only one she knows. Please don't do this." Jeff shrugged.

" Not anymore. See you at court, baby." He faked and blew her a kiss, walking out the door.

XoxOXoXoxoXo

Amy's mouth dropped open. She turned to the Carey.

" He cant do that, can he?" Mariah nodded, sadly.

" You've seen it. Jeff can easily to Lani from Trish. She cant even afford a lawyer. Ya cheap ass don't even pay her enough money." Amy didn't hear Mariah's comment. She was thinking about how much Lani meant to Trish. It was so sad.

" Why cant Randy help her. He has plenty of money."

" Trish wont let him. So wants to do it on her own. She is just as stubborn as you." Amy sighed. " Okay bunches and oats. Grab my hand." Amy took her hand and soon the two were outside another house.

" Hey, I know this house. This is Lillian's house." Mariah nodded as the two went inside. Without saying so, they two looked at the scene.

XoxOXoXoxoXo

" Daddy plwese can we open our gifts." A mini Carlito begged. Carlito shook his head laughing.

" Tod, I said not today. First thing in the morning." Tod pouted, and looked at his sister. They were sitting in front the the Christmas tree, eating popcorn.

" How 'bout one. The one Auntie Amwe gave us for Christmas." Carlito looked at his wife, who shook her head smiling. They just weren't giving up.

" Well, okay." The Tod and Anya grinned ear to ear. " Just one, okay guys." The toddler nodded going over to the huge Christmas tree. Lillian picked her crawling daughter off of the floor, placing her on her lap. Aaliyah clapped her hands together, laughing. While Tod and Anya were over at the tree, Carlito leaned over to his wife.

" Is Amy coming over?" He asked. Lillian shook her head, sadly.

" She said she couldn't make it." Carlito's mouth formed a oval shape. The kids came running to them, sitting on the floor next to their parents. Tod was the first one to open his present. He almost jumped up and down from excitement.

" This is cool. I always wanted this." It was a leap frog game. Lillian and Carlito looked at each other in amazement. Amy never spent so much money on them.

" Hay! I got the Bratz doll and a car!" Anya awed. The two played with it before Lillian spoke up.

" Sorry kids, but Aunt Amy isn't going to be coming this Christmas." Tod and Anya frowned, but slightly smiled.

" Thats okay Mommy." Anya started to say. " Aunt Amy is so nice. She took the time to actually get us some presents from her work. That is why we love her so much." Lillian and Carlito smiled. Anya was so intelligent.

" Yeah." Tod agreed, hooking his game up to the television. Aaliyah cooed, and started attempting to talk. Everything seemed perfect but something was missing.

XoxOXoXoxoXo

" Those toys are way more then 20 dollars." Mariah nodded. " Why did Trish pay so much for them. That's crazy. She could barely afford Lani a present but she brought them expensive ones."

" That because she didn't want you to lose you family. She didn't want them to think you didn't care about them, and that you were cheap." Mariah explained. Amy smiled. Trish was a wonderful women. To spend money on her for her own good, but crazy. " How are you and Lillian related?"

" She's my half sister. Her father was Latino. Our mother was Italian. Mariah held out her hand. Amy took it. Then in a second, they were in the old Homeless room, Amy had visited with Will.

" What are we back here for?" She asked.

" Just look and see."

XoxOXoXoxoXo

" Your welcome, David." John smiled, handing the older man a napkin and a cup filled with juice. " This is what makes Christmas worth while."

" John. You've been here forever. Don't you want to go home and rest?" The thick, caramel woman asked the blue-eyed man, pushing her glasses further up on her nose.

" No, Pam. I want to be here. I need to see all of my friends." Pam bit her lip, deep in thought.

" John, you need to go home. You've been here since 1:00 this morning. You look tired sweetie pie. I'm just worried that's all." Pam knew that for five years, John had been busy with the soup kitchen. She knew it had to be something with his ex. He just seemed sad sometimes. Or he'll be deep in though, staring at no one.

John raised his eye brow.

" Your trying to get rid of me, Pamila?" He joked.

" Yes, honey. Just go." John smiled, and kissed her on the cheek. He guessed he could go watch Tv for a while.

" Alright, Pam. I'll see you in a little while." She smiled and waved goodbye, watching him go out the door.

XoxOXoXoxoXo

Amy felt her heart sting, and her eyes water. She didn't know how much she missed John until now. Mariah rubbed her back.

" I know, Amy. It hurts, right." Amy nodded, wiping a tear off of her cheek.

" Yeah it does." Mariah held out her hand. Now they were in another house. Amy sighed. She looked to her left and saw a crying Maria and another girl sitting on the couch in the living room.

XoxOXoXoxoXo

Maria wiped the tears coming down her face. She felt a arm around her shoulders.

" Ria, it's okay." Janny, her sister reassured her. " It's going to be okay." Janny felt her own tears coming down her cheeks.

" I know, Janny. It's just- It's so hard. I feel like a bad mother. Fonyeh doesn't deserve this. She's only 9. She is such a good child. How can this happen to my baby?" Maria asked, looking at her sister. (A/N: Fonyeh is pronounced Fon-yay)

" Baby, it's going to be alright." Maria felt a little angry towards her sister.

" Jan, stop saying that. Its not going to be alright. These hospital bills are up to my neck. I cant even afford to save my own daughter. She could be on her death bed right now. What can I do? Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Maria's tears poured down her cheeks.

" Don't say that, Maria. That's not true, Fonyeh is not going to die. We are a strong family. We can pull through this. You just gotta stay strong." Maria nodded, and sighed.

" I guess your right." She wiped her tears. " We can get through this."

XoxOXoXoxoXo

" What are they talking about?" Amy asked, curious.

" Well Maria's daughter, Fonyeh has cancer. If the doctors don't operate on her, then they lose her. Maria's family given all the money they could, but the surgery cost so much."

" Cant the doctors just operate on her? Maria could pay them back bit my bit." Mariah shook her head.

" They got to do, what they got to do. No money, and surgery." Amy frowned and shook her head. She felt so sorry for her. If she wasn't a bitch most of the times, she could have paid Maria the money she needed. Also Maria shouldn't be scared to ask her for the money. She was such a bad boss.

" Hey, Mariah-" She stopped short when she was Mariah fading away. " Not again." She mumbled.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

Amy woke up, and bit her lip. She looked at the clock and it read 2:00 pm. She laid back down, still sleepy.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!! 


	5. The Ghost Of Christmas Future

Hi homies. Only one chapter left! I promise it will either be done tomorrow, Sunday or even Monday. Please review. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers.

I love ZigZag

Fozzy-Floozy

Cena130

doCHAI

Kennedy2006

Thanks you guys are the BEST! Anyway, Enjoy- JAY

* * *

'_Amy_, _Amy_'

Smiling for what seemed like the first time in ages, Amy sat up happily. Rubbing her eyes, she bit her lip. She felt happy with herself. Really..happy. She didn't realize it before, but she had everything to be thankful for. She had people around her that actually cared and loved her.

" So, Stephanie, they sent you huh?" The billion dollar princess nodded, and slightly smiled. (A/N: I had to put the princess in there too...lol) Amy got up and went towards her. " You know, Steph, I am a different person than I was a few hours ago." Amy considered Stephanie to be a good, close friend. They had worked together other times.

" Yeah..I still have to take you. I'm the ghost of Christmas Future." Amy nodded and grabbed a hold of her hand. Within a few amount of seconds, the two were in Amy's large house, sitting in Amy's living room. Amy smiled seeing herself on the phone.

XoxOXoXoxoXo

Amy picked up her phone, dialing a familiar number.

" Hello." Answered a soft voice. Amy smiled.

" Lillian, I'm so glad you finally picked up the phone. I haven't seen you or the kids for the last ten years. How are you doing?" The red head herd a huff on the other side of the phone.

" You self-centered bitch. After all these years, you finally decide to call. You have some nerve." Amy frowned. She knew that her sister may have been mad, but not this mad. Can you blame her? It has been 10 years.

" Look Lilly, I know it's been a long time." Amy tried to reason. " But I made a bad decision." Lillian did a sarcastic laugh.

" It took you ten years to figure that out? Typical Amy Christine Dumas. You push us away, leaving me to think we did something wrong. So for 10 years, you don't call, send a postcard, or even a gift. And magically, you think that after you realize how stupid you was, you want us to forgive you." Amy smiled and nodded.

" I'm glad you understand-"

" Correction Amy. I don't understand. But I want you to understand this. Do what you did for the past 10 years. We were fine without you." Lillian hung up the phone. Amy sighed pressing the 'End' button.

XoxOXoXoxoXo

Amy couldn't believe her ears. She hadn't talked to her sister for over 10 years. Now Lillian didn't want anything to do with her.

" Is she serious?" Amy asked.

" As serious as a heart attack." Amy bit her lip. She had to change. Fast. She didn't want this to happen. She loved her family. Stephanie held out her hand, which Amy gladly took. Now they were in Amy's studio, where the audience sat. Her eyes widen. She had on a short, short black skirt, with a belly pink shirt on.

XoxOXoXoxoXo

Amy tried to put on a smile, but it soon was fading.

" Now, for the time you've been waiting for." She read down at her blue card. " People who married their family." Amy shook her head sadly, and gave a signal to cut to break. She looked to her left and she saw Rey Mysterio coming towards her.

" Amy, what are you doing, mami. This is what people want to see, holmes. You have to work with me, entiende usted?" Rey asked. Amy shook her head.

" No, Rey I don't understand. This is crazy." Rey put his head in his hands, aggravated.

" Look, this is what people want. You have to do this Ames." Amy shook her head, pulling her skirt down a little more.

" I cant do this. This is not what I want. This is not what I worked for."

" Si mami. Si you did." Amy shook her head once more. Rey sighed. " Well, if you have a problem with how the show works, then adiós, hasta luego, chao." Amy covered her body. This wasn't working at all.

" Well bye." She walked off stage, flinging her newly blond locks.

XoxOXoXoxoXo

Amy shook her head. This was not how the show was suppose to be.

" How could this be like this?" She asked herself. Stephanie shrugged, flicking her finger nails. " And a blond...yuck. Out of all colors, I'm a blond. How did this happen I-"

" Hey. Watch it there." Stephanie smiled.

" Just kidding." Amt smiled back. She grabbed the billion dollar princess's hand, and soon they were in another living room. The red head smiled seeing Maria.

XoxOXoXoxoXo

The brunette bit her lip, frosting a cake.

" Ria, mom and dad's here," Janny sung. " And they brought us loads of food." Maria plastered on a smile. She turned around and saw her mother and father. She went up to them and gave them hugs and kisses.

" Hey mom," She kissed her mother on the cheek. She turned to her father. " Hey daddy." The older man smiled, as he received a kiss from his daughter.

" Hey Princess, Happy Thanksgiving." Maria grinned, and led them to the dining room, where all the food was. Once they all got comfortable, they each looked at each other.

" Okay," Maria's mom started. " You know the tradition, lets go around and say what we are thankful for." The older woman started first. " Well I am thankful for such a loving family."

" I am thankful for so much food." Maria's dad joked.

" I'm thankful for spending time with my family." Janny gushed.

" I am thankful that Fonyeh got to see life. I am thankful for her." The room got silent as everyone looked at her. Each nodding, understandingly.

XoxOXoXoxoXo

Amy wiped the tears that fell down her soft cheeks.

" What happened to Fonyeh?" She asked, already knowing the answer. Stephanie sighed.

" Well unable to pay for the surgery, Foyeh couldn't survive." Amy looked at her hands, suddenly finding the oddly interesting.

" Oh." She grabbed onto Stephanie's hand, and soon the two were looking at a car that had stopped in front of a nursing home. " What the hell?" Amy stopped when she realized that it was an older version of her.

XoxOXoXoxoXo

Amy locked her car, and pulled her gray hair over her shoulder. She fixed the scarf that was wrapped around her neck. She walked into the home, smiling.

" Um, Miss, I'm home." She said to the woman behind the counter. The woman smiled.

" Miss. Dumas. The people have been waiting for you. Just go to the end of the hallway, and turn left." After saying a quick thank you, she followed the womans directions. Soon she was in a room, filled with all old heads.

" I'm here." Amy yelled. The elderly people groaned, and held their ears.

" Amy, how nice of you to be here." Kellen, the manger smiled. She took Amy's wrinkly hand, and let her to a table. " I have some good news. You sister signed the nursing home papers, your here to stay forever." Amy smiled.

" Great, now I get to stay here with these assholes."

XoxOXoXoxoXo

" Oh gosh, what happened to me?" Amy asked. " And it smells like garbage." Amy wrinkled her nose in disgust.

" Well since nobody wanted to take care of you and wanted to be bothered with you then you stayed in a nursing home. Hell, they cant even stand you." Stephanie laughed, but quickly recovered. She held out her hand, and soon the two were in a church looking at a casket. Trish was sitting on one of the benches.

XoxOXoXoxoXo

Trish looked at the coffin that laid in front of here. She didn't even know why she was here. Her old boss never did anything for her. Soon she herd the church doors open and felt her back being rubbed.

" Hey Trish." Trish smiled, hearing a voice so familiar.

" Randy how are you? I didn't think anyone would show." She said honestly. Randy let out a deep laugh.

" Thats funny. I was thinking the same thing. How are you doing? How's Lani?" He asked, as he looked towards the black casket. Trish frowned.

" I'm okay I guess. Lani is married and has kids in North Carolina. I didn't see her since she was taken from me.." Her voice trailed off, sorrow taking over. Randy sighed.

" I'm sorry. Look, I gotta go." He stood up and patted her back, and walked away. Trish sighed. They could have once been a family if she hadn't pushed him away when Lani was taken from her. Trish stood up and left the church taking one last look at the black casket.

XoxOXoXoxoXo

Amy gasped. This was her wake and nobody showed up except two people.

" Stephanie, I can change. I will change. I don't want this to be my future." She cried. Stephanie pushed her against the casket, and opened it. " No! Please I can change. Steph!" Amy cried, as Stephanie pushed her into the casket. " Steph, Steph!"

* * *

Read and Review please 


	6. Merry Christmas To All

hew, I just got done wrapping presents, and it was A LOT!! LOL. Anyway, this is the last chapter.

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

I HOPE IT IS FULL WITH HOPE, LOVE AND JOY.

GOD BLESS.

ENJOY- JAY:)

* * *

Beep, Beep, Beep

Amy sat up, and smiled. She could do it. She could change. She looked at the flowery picture frame of her Nana on her desk, and grinned.

" I did it Nana. And only in a afternoon." She looked at her clock and it read 3:00. Soon her show would began, and she had to do something.

" Miss. Dumas, the show is starting soon." Adam rushed into the room. " We have to get the toys in order, for the orphans."

" Scratch that, the orphans are going to be on the show." Adam raised an eye brow.

" Is this some sort of trick?" He asked. Amy laughed and shook her head.

" No. I want the kids on this show." Adam looked at her confused, and nodded. " Oh, and go get Trish for me." Adam did as he was told and soon the blond-headed woman was standing in front of her boss. Already knowing she was in some sort of trouble, she lowered her head.

" Yes, Miss. Dumas?" She asked, hoping she didn't do anything stupid.

" How much did you pay for my nieces and nephew's toys?" She asked. Trish gulped.

" It was a little more than you gave me but-" She stopped short when Amy gave her a hug.

" Thank you Trish. Thank you for all the things you do for me. I really appreciate it." Trish slightly smiled, and was slightly confused. Speechless, she didn't know what to say except.

" Your welcome." Hurrying over to her pocket book, Amy grabbed her wallet, taking out various credit cards, and money. She handed Trish 200 dollars, then figuring it wasn't enough, she handed Trish 800 dollars.

" I know it's not much but, I hope you could get Lani a few things. Buy a Christmas tree, and get stuff for yourself. I just want Lani to have a good Christmas from her Aunt Amy." Trish grinned, stunned.

" No, this is...more than enough." Soon, the Canadian felt tears spring to her eyes. She didn't know what had come over her boss, but she was thankful for it. Amy smiled, and hugged her again.

" Oh, and that mini mansion that I have for sale-"

" I know. I have to sell it-" She was interrupted, when Amy stopped her.

" No. I want you and Lani to move in it. And that BMW I brought yesterday, I want you to have it. I have enough cars." Trish couldn't help the tears that rolled down her cheeks. " Well I better get going. Where's Maria?"

" She's lounge." After heading out, she found the guy who she saw everywhere. After seeing her, the guy turned around, scared that she saw him.

" Hey! You!" She yelled. He closed his eyes, shaking his head. This was it. " I want you to put the toys on the stage, and a few extra. Or else, you wont get that nice bonus that I'm giving you." The man smiled.

" Okay." He hurried off and did as he was told. Going to the lounge, she found Maria, sitting at the table alone. Amy sat across from her. Maria looked up, and sighed. She had done something stupid.

" Miss. Dumas, I promise I'll fix it-"

" No Maria. That's not it. I want to give you this." Grabbing her credit card, she placed it in Maria's hand. " If you go to the bank, it has 6,000 dollars on it. That should be enough for the surgery." Maria raised an eye brow.

" How did you-"

" Please don't ask." Amy smiled. " I hope it is enough. I hope Fonyeh gets well." Maria wiped the tears that had fallen.

" Thank, you, thank you." Amy nodded as she left to do the show.

* * *

After handing the presents to the orphans, they thanked her.

" Oh, and I almost forgot." She added, as they were on air. " I am sending all the staff and their families to Hawaii after Christmas Break." Everyone on set, gasped. " Thats not all, I am going to build a new home for the orphans. Made like a mansion. Remember, be thankful for what you have. Merry Christmas." They cut it and Rey Mysterio came running to her.

" Miami, that was awesome. This was a good show." He smiled and Amy did the same.

" Thanks Rey. Listen, I have to go." Rey nodded and hugged her.

" Merry Christmas Amy."

" Merry Christmas."

* * *

Knocking on the door, Amy hoped it wasn't to late.

" Amy! Its so nice to see you." Carlito hugged her. Amy smiled.

" Nice to see you to Carly." He led her to the dining room, where everyone was.

" Auntie Amwe!" The children screamed together. Amy ran and hugged them.

" Hey babies. I missed you." She smiled and hugged Lillian, who almost cried. She was so happy that her sister could join them.

" Auntie, we opened your presents. They are so cool." Tod smiled. Amy frowned.

" Guys can I tell you something?" She asked. The children nodded. " I didn't get these. My assistant did. I promise, we can go out and get you some more." Tod and Any nodded. The door bell rung, and Carlito got up to answer it.

" John...what are you doing here?" He asked. John smiled.

" Well I saw Ames show, and I wanted to know if she was here." Carlito didn't have to answer because Amy appeared next to him.

" Hi John." She said softy. Carlito took this as a sign to go away.

" I wanted to see you. I wanted to tell you thank you." Amy shook her head.

" No need to thank me. I'm just helping out." John smiled.

" Yeah," He started. " Your just helping out." Without any sign, he bent down and kissed her. Amy kissed him back.

Then they broke apart, when they were out of air.

" Merry Christmas." Amy smiled.

" Merry Christmas."

* * *

HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! 


End file.
